


О нововведении

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: — Какой-то бред, — заворчал Маккой, пытаясь распутать длинные пряди своих собственных волос. — Император не мог ввести в Устав имперского флота неукоснительное следование закону о прошлой жизни.





	

— Какой-то бред, — заворчал Маккой, пытаясь распутать длинные пряди своих собственных волос. — Император не мог ввести в Устав имперского флота неукоснительное следование закону о прошлой жизни.

— Не ворчи, принц, — усмехнулся Кирк, поправив сюртук. — Ты выглядишь внушительно.

— Я выгляжу идиотом, — Маккой зло сорвал с головы шлем и швырнул его о стену. — Я врач, я хирург, в конце концов! — разозлился он. — А как я могу оперировать с ночным горшком на голове и с этими патлами, которые даже никак не уберешь?

— Это буквально на пару дней, — мягче заметил Кирк. — После того, как органианцы свалят из Империи, сможешь обстричься и перекраситься. Да и мне не придется носить какую-то старомодную накидку.

— Сюртук, — раздраженно поправил Маккой. — Ты же герцог Деверо, это я какой-то варвар из какого-то Рохана, чтоб ему пусто было.

— Зато принц, если верить органианам, — заулыбался Кирк. 

— Какое облегчение! — кисло усмехнулся Маккой. — Хорошо еще, император не приказал соблюдать и гигиену прошлых жизней — я бы умер от омерзения и негигиеничности. 

— Подумай о том, какие плюсы быть человеком в прошлой жизни, — заметил Кирк. — Подумай об Ухуре, которая в прошлой жизни была собакой динго. 

— Вот почему вулканцы не перерождаются? — осклабился Маккой. — Родился бы какой-нибудь лягушка-Спок или Спок-сехлат.

— Или ле-матья-Спок, нет уж, — покачал головой Кирк. — От нашего капитана и так слова доброго не дождешься, а так он бы еще и кусаться начал, чего доброго. Не знаю, как император додумался до того, чтобы имперскими звездолетами управляли эти агрессивные психи, но вынужден признать, с дисциплиной на кораблях строго, зато после смены хоть на ушах стой.

— Сплю и вижу этого гоблина черепахой, — Маккой приподнял тяжеленные доспехи и со стоном опустил руки, чуть не согнувшись под их весом. 

— А по-моему, большой плюс, что Споку наплевать, кто и что про него говорит за спиной, — не согласился Кирк. — В конце концов, покажи ему триббла и посмотри, как он визжит, — засмеялся он.

Маккой растянул губы в улыбке, вспомнив последний случай, когда Ухура напугала и триббла вулканцем, и вулканца — трибблом. Кто верещал громче — народ так и не понял.


End file.
